Defiance
by WiseEyes
Summary: One day Yuki decides to play a little game with her two favorite boys. How will Zero and Kaname play? Read the story to find out.
1. Plan set

1 Author's note: I do not own, and sadly never will I ever own VK or its characters. Oh and for those who have been waiting for me to upload, I'm sorry for the wait I have been **really** busy. So enough chatter, here's the story!

" Zero-kun...I'm going to marry Kaname-sama," Yuki whispered, scared of what the seraphic lilac's reaction might be. And she was right because as soon as -sama left her mouth, Zero was up and out of the dorm room. Shortly after she heard the main door slam shut. Yuki sat back in her chair a wide smile on her face, _plan set-victims go, _she smiled impossibly wider,_ good luck brother,_ she thought deviously. The slight creaking of the door jamb brought her back to reality, her secret crush, Yori, waltzing into their room.

XXXXX

To say Zero was angry was like saying the Pacific was only a lake. Zero was seething, if the slight flecks of red in his eyes were any indication. He was before the gates then, taking his time in glaring at the top window where he knew the pureblood lived. He pushed through the gates without a second thought, he passed through the main door of the offending Moon Dorm in the same fashion. Ichijou appeared in front of him.

"Zero- kun I-"

"Save it," he passed the shocked blond walking determined to the staircase. Ichijou ran to catch him.

"Um Kaname -sama is busy right now so-,"he stopped again, Kiriyu's face well within his space bubble. Zero leaned in close, nose just inches from the other's, a fistful of the boy's shirt in his fist.

"_Takuma_ you're a cool guy and all, and if I was truthful a pretty attractive teen. **Don't** make me rearrange it." ichijou shook his head from being so violently pushed away. He looked up just in time to see the prefect push(none too gently) on the double oak doors of the pureblood's room.

XXXXX

Kaname looked up from the enormous pile of documents on his desk. Kiriyu's presence mystified him. If he was right, which he was, Kiriyu shouldn't need to feed today. But all the same he kept on with his work just by his aura, Kaname could tell that Zero was _really_ angry. Petal soft lips twitched,_ this will be fun_, he thought. Kiryu threw the door's open,_ speak of the devil_.

"What the fuck Kuran? Your marrying Yuki," Kaname blinked, _marry Yuki?_, the brunette looked out the window, just as said girl closed the curtains. Kaname didn't miss the slight curve of her lips though. He smirked,_ nice one sis, might as well play along_.

Zero glowered at the arrogant pureblood sitting as regal as ever. The red flecks in his eyes became more pronounced.

"Answer me bastard!" The mahogany pureblood only stood and came to sit on the couch in front of Zero, looking straight into his eyes.

"Don't act surprised Kiriyu, we both know that she adores me. Besides I'm less likely to drink her and our _children_ dry," Kaname smirked; not only had he told Kiriyu of his _plans_, but he'd insulted his will and strength.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Anyway I'm positive that I would be able to satisfy **all **her needs," he said making sure to lower his eyes lustily. The silverette smirked, the red in his eyes gone.

"Such BIG words for such a LITTLE boy," the silverette had only blinked when the pureblood grabbed his throat in a vice- tight grip.

"Watch it Kiriyu," he growled out, leaning in closer as his aura pushed the prefect deeper into the fresh made crevice," I haven't been a boy in a while,(** author's note: take this both ways :}.)** All of a sudden Kaname was pushed up against the wall . He blinked,_ how could this happen_?

Zero came up behind him growl/whispering in his ear, " and I'm not one of your night class lackeys," to prove his point, Zero sucked lightly on the pureblood's earlobe. On instinct kaname leaned away trying to create some distance between them. But the tight grasps on his hips wouldn't let him. A shiver ran up his spine.

"Kiriyu- stop," the sinful attention to his ear only increased. A hand slowly, tantalizingly, brushed across his stomach.

"Stop me _Ka-na-me,_" it wouldn't be that hard actually, all he had to do was vaporize him or something else that pure bloods did to protect themselves from mass rape-age. Zero watched as the brunette's Adams apple bobbed after a deep swallow. Zero only smirked dipping his head into the juncture of Kaname's neck and shoulder. The silverette's plan was only to teach the pureblood a lesson, but now that he was actually acting on it, he found that he liked to feel Kaname squirm before him. He kissed deeper on his neck, roughly brushing his canines against the tender flesh. Kaname leaned into him, an erotic moan escaping plush lips. No scratch that, Zero really liked to feel Kaname squirm.

XXXXX

Kaname was going insane. All he could think, feel ,and even hear was Zero. The fact that Zero was actually doing this and he had yet to stop it did not help either. The feel of the youth's rough hand teasing his nipple, the sound of those sinful lips kissing feverishly on his main erogenous zone; left him reeling and begging for more. He leaned back into the teen's gentle caress moaning lustily. The heat and strain in his boxer briefs grew steadily. He moaned again hoping that zero realized how uncomfortable he was.

His other hip was released its holder traveling lower to cup him. Kaname gasped, bucking hard in his grasp, mahogany orbs hid behind tightly closed lids. All of a sudden Kaname was turned opening his eyes to a look equally as lust filled as his.

The End

Sorry for the small chappie! I had wrote the story out before actually thinking about chapters. Poor Kaname what is he in for now? Find out in ch.2

R&R is **always** a plus 3


	2. Chapter 2

1 Author's note: I do not own, and sadly never will I ever own VK or its characters.

"I want to watch your face," with that Zero reached over and cupped him again. Kaname threw his head back groaning loudly. Lips latched onto his Adams-apple while the silverette cleanly undid his belts and pants. For some reason the sound of his clothes made him so much hornier. Zero rubbed him roughly through the material at some times moving his hand back and forth.

"Zero, Zero," he panted and gasped out.

"_Kaname,_" Zero moaned into his neck, his other hand long forgotten on his chest, made work of his backside by pushing it towards the hand on his front. Kaname forced Zero to look up, bringing the boy in for a kiss. Their tongues moved in a feverish rhythm. Kaname wrapped his arms around the youth, one hand in the boy's hair and the other clutching at his shoulder. They parted, a string of saliva drooping between them. Zero went back to what he was doing earlier.

"Mmhmm, I'm about to cum!" Zero stopped completely, making Kaname almost, almost whine. Zero looked him dead in the eye then.

"Kaname can I try something?" said person nodded. Kaname was picked up bridal style and carried to the bed not to far away. He was laid out carefully. All clothing striped from him before his head touched the satin pillows. He blushed, suddenly self- conscious. Zero moaned licking his lips seductively at what was about to be his. Slowly Zero came out of his own uniform. Kaname admired this fine specimen, scar stained by his job. The prefect climbed onto the edge of the bed. Zero looked into the other's unwavering gaze, the two taking time to just look at who they would love and be made love to. Zero studied the rosy tone of Kaname's cheeks, while the pureblood, a bit shyly, studied the prefect's hardware.

The silverette crawled toward the pureblood, relishing in how much rosier the other's face had become. He stopped just under the pureblood's proud length, leaning only as close as able to tentatively grind their man-hoods together. Kaname's head fell back, the full blown pleasure coming back at once.

Kaname grabbed the boy's butt forcing the boy to move at his pace( I.e faster and harder.) Kaname's lips found zero's once again, moving at dizzying speeds. Zero propped up on his forearms.

"Kaname I- "

"This was all a joke. Yuki only wanted to toy with you," he spoke knowing this would end bad. He closed his eyes against what he knew was coming. Zero smiled.

"I figured that out a while ago. " the pureblood opened his eyes slowly.

"But you still want me?" he asked shocked and a little scared.

"Yes I want to hear you scream yourself horse because of me. Okay?" shocked Kaname could only manage a nod. Zero smiled a rare smile and dove for his lips, distracting the teen from the scissoring motions Zero was using to stretch him.

The prefect swallowed every delicious gasp and moan the other had. Kaname was on cloud 9 at the moment. Everything felt so surreal, and it seemed like **everything **turned him on, even the slapping sounds of their bodies made against each other.

By now the pureblood thrusts to meet Zero's finger's. said teen smirked adding a third digit. Kaname bucked wildly from the sweet torture on his body. The stream of pre-cum on his weeping sex increased. Zero's body wasn't in much better shape either. He pulled out not being able to control himself any longer. Kaname looked up at him, questioning what his gasping mouth could not. He opened the pureblood's legs wider, teasingly running his finger along the throbbing vein of said person's man-hood, earning him a groan. Positioning himself, he entered.

Kaname stopped breathing. It was so _painful_, yet his body hummed in ecstacy. It was then that he noticed Zero had stopped moving concern written on his features. He forced himself to breath, starting with shallow breaths.

"Zero move," said person smirked taking no time in burying himself to the hilt, hitting Kaname's prostate spot on. He moaned, arching beautifully into him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It felt like pure, concentrated, adrenaline had shot up his back. Kiriyu pulled out slamming forward again. This time Kaname couldn't control it, he whimpered softly, mahogany ringlets swaying with every turn of his head.

Zero growled softly, repositioning himself to hit that spot every time. He had full intent on making the always calm pureblood, not so calm in a moment. He did enjoy how the boy was acting now though. The always composed being had been reduced to a trembling, panting mess all because a few extra measures had been taken. Zero leaned forward sucking the hell out of the boy's nipple. Long, elegant fingers combed through his mane. He lifted his gaze straight to the pureblood's letting the nipple go with a subtle pop. Kaname's eyes narrowed curiously watching the silverette. Zero moved up to his neck, biting only as hard to leave a mark. **His **mark. At the same time he picked up the pace down below.

"Zero... zerozeropleasohmygod yes yes YES!" Kaname finally screamed out seeming on the edge of hyperventilating. A deep moan escaped plush lips, Zero kissed Kaname again finally ready to cum.

Kaname's world was being rocked right now. He never knew he could want someone so desperately. Out of sheer need, he wrapped his leg's around the other's thighs, his body hungering for more. From this position(which he **really** liked) he could meet Zero's thrusts, pushing his man-hood deeper inside.

"ZERO!"

"KANAME!" They screamed out as the all awaited orgasm rocked their cores. Zero deflated onto Kaname, who was still pulsing from the after affects. He pulled out rolling to the other side of the pureblood.

The two watched each other, their eyelids drooping from exhaustion. Kaname was the first to look away, guilt eating a hole in his chest. He looked back up into the considerably sleepier silverette's eyes.

"Zero I'm so-," Zero shushed him with a kiss.

"Don't be Kaname, I don't like Yuki that way. The only reason I came was to tell you that she loved Yori." for a moment the pureblood was silent, confusion on his features.

"Well then what was this," he gestured between them. Zero chuckled.

"This was a happy surprise. After you had insulted me I wanted to get back at you, but then I chose to be selfish and lay claim to you," Kaname blushed he'd been doing that a lot actually. He looked away,"I l- love you,"he whispered out. The seraphic lilac pulled him into a hug, whispering into his ear,"I love you too," and with that he drifted off to sleep. The pureblood to tired to think about it went to sleep soon after, enjoying the warmth of his lover. What he did not see was the almost invincible smile from Zero, he was happy too.

The End

How did I do? Tell me, R&R is always a plus


End file.
